Fuera
by Viko W
Summary: Era amor, pero él sencillamente no quiere aceptarlo.


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como los personajes. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** ortografía, shonen-ai.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fuera****.**

Si había que ser honestos, ese _pequeño_ detalle no estaba dentro sus planes. Mucho menos estuvo considerado como una posibilidad.

Afiló la mirada.

[_No tiene sentido._]

Deidara, despreocupado, continúa moldeando la arcilla._ Tobi_ lo mira desde la rama en la que se encuentra sentado. Mece las piernas que cuelgan a cada lado mientras extrañas ideas asaltan su mente.

Toma con sigilo un kunai. La oscura hoja metálica resplandece y al poco rato vuelve a ocultarla entre sus ropas. No está de ánimos para fingir torpeza.

El rubio sonríe dando forma a la siguiente figura. Madara lo mira fijamente dejando expuesto el sharingan.

Ah. Esto va mal.

Se guarda un suspiro, recargando su cuerpo contra el áspero tronco. Aquello que burbujea dentro suyo al mirarlo simplemente no puede ser nada bueno.

Mira el espeso follaje sobre él. ¿Qué le sucede? Él en verdad no puede estar pasando por esto.

El sonido de las hojas y el viento, la fuerte luz del medio día parecen susurrarle a cada momento: _ve y hazlo_. Cierra los ojos tratando de ignorar la idea. No hay forma de cometer tal locura. Coloca los brazos tras la nuca a manera de almohada echando de vez en cuando un vistazo a la pequeña persona en el suelo. Y al hacerlo, cada vez, termina más molesto consigo.

Debería existir un límite para las sensaciones absurdas, piensa mientras el sharingan vuelve a presentarse. La tranquilidad en el ambiente juega un rol importante y poco a poco la falta de actividad da entrada a esos pensamientos que generalmente suele guardar en lo más recóndito de su mente. Intenta bloquearlos. Deidara lo llama por ese nombre que ha adoptado y la inmensa sonrisa en su rostro al hacerlo, provoca que su corazón lata un poco más aprisa.

—Hey, Tobi—dice mostrándole algo parecido a ese feo muñeco c3—, ¿qué opinas? Es un nuevo modelo, uhn.

De inmediato sus ojos vuelven al habitual negro y de un salto aterriza casi a su lado, siendo gracioso al hacerlo. No puede evitar sentir esa atracción tan asfixiante cuando el muchacho actúa de ese modo. Tan gentil e ignorante…

—Oh~… es tan feo senpai, ¿qué es?

Observa como en una fracción de segundo el rostro del artista se descompone y lo próximo que ve, es como se abalanza sobre él. Una media sonrisa se abre paso. Usualmente habría esperado ser atacado con arcilla, esto es inesperado.

—¡Tú, diota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?—grita ofendido atrapando el cuello del uniforme, zarandeándolo con fuerza—¡Cuando termine contigo quedarás irreconocible, uhn!

La sonrisa tras la máscara crece un milímetro más. Reúne un poco más de fuerza para reprimir la estridente carcajada que tanto desea dejar salir. Es agradable hacerlo enfadar. Tan sencillo lograr que se comporte como un niño pequeño. ¡Deidara es tan…!

La luz del sol cae sobre el más joven bañando su dorado cabello. Sus ojos azules se miran más intensos. Su piel más blanca… y en un instante todo cambia.

La sonrisa en sus labios se desvanece y de nuevo ese algo en su interior se intensifica.

Y casi cree saber de que va todo eso, negándolo instantes después.

[_Maldición._]

Parpadea con fuerza y muerde su lengua irritado. Vamos, vamos, esto es estúpido. ¿Qué gana él con todo esto? Siente un pinchazo en el estómago. Los labios de Deidara, mientras le grita, se ven tan suaves y rosas. Siente florecer esa peculiar tendencia _suicida_ que lo incita a _callarlo_.

—¡Voy a matarte, uhn!

Quizás es por su largo cabello, que vagamente le hace ver como a una chica, piensa tras lo anterior. Aunque no está del todo convencido que esa sea la causa.

—¡Tran-tranquilícese senpai!—intenta deshacer el agarre haciendo presión en su muñeca. Deidara deja caer –inesperadamente- su obra. Le oye gritar "_bastardo_" antes de cerrar ambas manos alrededor de su cuello. La sensación de asfixia lo atrapa, siendo extrañamente, la cercanía del rubio el detonante y no la acción—¡Senpai, bas-!

Escucha un sonido. Un crujido y Deidara abre los ojos de par en par. Lo próximo que entiende es que cae siendo arrastrado al suelo por la gravedad y empujado por el peso de un cuerpo con olor a manzanilla. El tiempo parece alentar su marcha mientras caen y los mechones dorados quedan suspendidos en el aire.

El color azul del cielo a través de las verdes hojas, el olor de la tierra y hierba, el sonido de las hojas secas siendo aplastadas. Los latidos de Deidara… los suyos. La sensación de embriaguez y la falta de oxígeno cuando está tan cerca de él. No funcionar correctamente. La calma y la calidez.

Las cosas que lo hacen perder el _buen_ juicio.

—_Definitivamente no puede ser…_

[_Simplemente…_]

Debería ponerse de pie de una vez. Sí, eso sería lo más adecuado. Pero por alguna razón no puede. El aire a su alrededor adopta ese peculiar aroma. Comienza a sentirse inusualmente mareado, como si careciera de sobriedad.

—Uuoohh~…maldición… uhn…—murmura adolorido incorporándose. Mira a Tobi con molestia y prontamente le asesta un golpe sobre la máscara en donde debería ser la frente—¡Tú, idiota, ha sido tu culpa, uhn!

—S-senpai… pesas—Deidara le dirige una de sus tan famosas miradas y correspondiendo a su acto agrega con prisa—… En realidad no.

—Torciste tu tobillo.

Deidara respinga. La inconfundible voz de Zetsu retumba a sus espaldas y Madara agradece su oportuna aparición.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse así?—preguntó la parte oscura pero la blanca replicó enseguida—No deberías entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, es de mala educación.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Zetsu?—si bien no es de su agrado continuar sentado sobre el idiota con máscara de paleta, es vergonzoso admitir que apoyar su tobillo duele bastante—¿Alguna misión nueva, uhn?

—¿Desde cuando una torcedura es un problema?—cuestiona de nuevo la mitad oscura.

—¡No es...!

—Podría ayudarte si prometes no arrojarme arcilla senpai, aunque una lesión como esa no es realmente…

—¡¿Quién necesita ayuda idiota, uhn?

Zetsu guarda silencio mirando inexpresivo al líder aun debajo del _chiquillo _siendo atacado por este segundo. No le da mucha importancia y tampoco es como si en realidad le importara. Quizás esa sea una de las cualidades por las que el ahora portador del anillo de la virgen le tiene un mínimo de consideración, siendo esto la ausencia de asignaciones a misiones suicidas.

—¡Basta, suficiente!—chilla el azabache incorporando medio cuerpo—¡Debería dejar de ser tan orgulloso, Deidara-senpai y aceptar gentilmente mi oferta!—el rubio se turba e inmediatamente después es rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su –supuesto- kohai. Zetsu no dice nada y mira la extraña escena. Ciertamente Deidara es victima de su propio orgullo, cosa que está seguro un día de esos lo conducirá a un triste final y da por hecho que 'Tobi' también es conciente.

—¡Bájame ahora mismo Tobi! ¡Ahora, uhn!

—¡Senpai deje de actuar como un niño! ¡Sen…! ¡Eso duele, no tire tan fuerte de mi cabello! ¡Senpai!

La voz molesta y falsa suena hueca en sus propios oídos y un ápice de resignación aflora en sus ojos. Deidara continua dándole golpes que pese a que no resultan del todo dolorosos son molestos. Aun así, dejarlo en el suelo no parece lo ideal. Siente la mirada de Zetsu en su nuca. Cierto, lo ideal sería que el rubio se fuese en una de sus obras pero…

[_Esto no…_]

Él sencillamente no puede hacerlo.

Aquella embriagante sensación regresa. Una y otra vez, como en un carrusel. Precisamente como en uno. _Tobi se queja de las múltiples agresiones._ Subirse y bajar. _El sharingan retorna por unos segundos. Deidara es tan irritante, deshacerse de él sería lo mejor_. Bajar y decir "_no de nuevo, esa fue la ultima vez_". Negarlo a ratos pero al final terminar de nuevo arriba, girando y viendo como todo da vueltas entre vivos colores. Eso es, tal vez lo más cercano a esa sensación mientras está a su lado.

Su boca emite quejas y falsos lloriqueos.

Sí, lo más acertado sería eso. Pero nada similar a estar enamorado. Apretó los labios. _Qué estupidez_. Porque aceptar algo así, sería como aceptar una derrota ridícula contra un mocoso y en definitiva, no ha dado vuelta a su mundo y puesto de cabeza sus prioridades.

—¡TOBI IDIOTA, BAJAME AHORA, uhn!

[_… no tiene sentido._]

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:** [Definitivamente no puede ser amor], esa era la que realmente deseaba poner, pero al final me dio algo de flojera que fuera un fic lindo meloso. Con respecto al titulo, en lo personal creo que fue el mejor. Es como un 'fuera de tema', 'fuera de los planes', ya saben, simplemente estaba 'fuera' de ser un posible impedimento el sentir amor.

En cuanto al fic. En sí quise escribir sobre la negación de Madara a aceptar que está enamorado o al menos le gusta Deidara. Maa, no se ni como explicarlo en este instante. Pero trata sobre eso. Madara lo sabe pero aun así se hace el tonto y sin embargo a ratos admite sentir algo por Deidara pero nada tan comprometedor como decir "amor" o "enamorado".

Olvídenlo, hoy no doy una para dar explicaciones cursis.

Quizás un día de estos actualice los fics pendientes… hay un par de fandoms que me están absorbiendo.

Oh, en caso de haber alguna incoherencia por ahí en el fic, no lo revisé… ah, que mal, soy una vaga.

Escribí una aujhefisd aquí. Sólo olviden que leyeron esta m*erda. Mi humor está pésimo ahora, tengo sueño y aun así tenía ganas de escribír. El fic se fue a la kjsdfs justo al final. Disculpas por eso.


End file.
